


海牛习作

by vvsmile



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvsmile/pseuds/vvsmile





	海牛习作

*OOC预警OOC预警OOC预警

*记一个莫名其妙的梦

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

　　我叫结弦，羽生结弦。

　　从传统的标准来讲，我大概算得上是个值得父母昂头的好孩子，因为我不仅从来不惹事，而且，有一个算得上是可以引以为傲的好成绩。虽然它常常和人际交往方面的不那么擅长并肩站立于我的个人评价表上，然而几乎所有人都认为那是理所当然的。

　　似乎作为一个优秀的学生，不擅长与人交际不仅不值得沮丧，隐隐的还非常值得原谅 ，原谅到很有些骄傲的味道。

　　很多人会来安慰我，说什么结弦没关系的这是你的弱项大家都知道的云云，大部分时候我都只能尴尬的笑着一笔带过，然后继续埋头于似乎永远做不完的习题里。

　　大部分人知道结弦，连带着知道那个永恒不变的前缀“就是那个永远霸占着年级第一名头衔的学霸”，我的梦想让我无法悠闲的在下雨天看云层摆成一派绚烂的云景，但我依旧觉得生活充实而舒适，逼迫自己写完一张无关紧要的试卷，然后享受那种距离理想更近一步的，隐约的实感。

　　我相信没有人能够吸引所有人的目光，一如我相信一定有人能吸引我的目光，人似乎总是有那样的本能，他们的视线会不自觉地追寻着那些与他们全不相同的人们。

　　当然吸引我的目光的人也有很多，而其中的佼佼者，他叫哈维尔。

　　我认识哈维尔绝对不是偶然，这位转学生似乎生来就具备了那种与众不同的特质，开学第一天他迟到了三节课，我作为执勤兢兢业业的去班导处了解情况，边走路边心疼我荒废了的十分钟。

　　当天，墙角罚站的是个长相英俊的外国男生，学校里的外国人不算少，但像他一样拥有着雕像一般侧颜的，却是只此一个，他的一头棕色卷发乱七八糟的像秋风中的杂草，虽然违了纪，唇角却仍旧挂着微笑，莫名的给人一种不忍心过分苛责的感觉来。

　　我走过去 ，从身侧拍了拍他，他动作夸张的摘下耳机，轻轻地把脸侧过来，用那时还绝对称不上标准的日语一板一眼的说，“对不起，请问你刚才说了什么？”

　　我承认，我的心因此而漏跳了一拍。

　　而那时我根本什么都还没有讲。

　　说实在的，这是我生平第一次了解到什么叫做吸引力，那种在很多老了的人所描写的青春里，最容易出现的表现着年轻的情绪。

　　我们的生活并没有什么交集，因为他很少按时在学校露面而我从不逃课，开学不到三个月，“哈维尔没有迟到”就成了全校同学的一个常用短语，用以描写某事极少发生或者从来没有发生过。

　　我去纪检部送检查报告，看着“C班哈维尔”和之后的长串红叉，终究还是有些不忍心，偷偷替他划掉了最后几个。

　　日子于是依旧正常如水缓缓流过，我和那位名叫哈维尔的西班牙转学生都安静得活在自己的世界里，中午吃饭的路上有时会看见他，白净而英俊，带着些莫名的纯真良善，让人只是看到面孔就很愿意去亲近，有时他塞着耳机，又或者是牵着一个比他娇小好多的外国女孩子。我在步履匆匆中偏头看他，像个好奇的小孩子在偷窥着未知的世界。

　　常常听到关于他的议论，几个女生会围在窗边“看看看那是哈维尔！”然后是一大堆关于他的奇闻异事，我的课桌靠窗，有时她们便会坐到我的桌前，也曾经有人问及：“结弦，你知道哈维尔么？”我就停下笔，点点头表示我当然知道，然后她就会接着问“那哈维尔知道你么？”我只能绕口令似的说我怎么知道他知不知道我呢不过他应该不知道吧。女孩子于是摇头叹息，“怎么能不知道诶，你们两个都是全校知名的大人物呀。”

　　我在心底微微叹气，我们并不相似，而别人的心里在想些什么，谁又会真的去深究呢？

　　关于他的事情几乎是学校里每个不掩耳生活的人所经历的必修课，每到这时我总会侧耳去听，想起他成绩单上的各科红灯和人际上的完全优秀遥遥相望。

　　然后像做一道困难的数学题一样，用全部的心神去抑制住突如其来的想要认识他的冲动。

　　一日午休时间，我带着袖章沿着各班检查卫生，走到C班时，竟然看到哈维尔在里面出黑板报。

　　我第一次看见他除了微笑或者是温和之外的神情，薄薄的唇抿成一个倔强的幅度，微微拧着眉，仿佛尽力勾画他那略显清秀的画作是一件极其劳神费力的事情。

　　我走进，他回头看着我，露出些迷茫的神色。

　　我指了下手中的卫生检查本，他小声哦了声，转过身，过了一会他说：“你会画画么？”

　　我收回已经迈出他们班的右脚，告诉他我会一点。

　　“那你来，”他的日语还是一如既往的算不上好，“帮我在这儿画个边框好吗？”

　　临近考试，很少有人愿意去出板报，每个人都明白时间意味着什么，哈维尔大概是他们班唯一的闲人，很早以前就听闻他跟导师聊天时，把人生规划放在四处旅游和见各种各样的人上。

　　他这样把自由视为己任的人，大概无论做出什么样的事情来，大家都会觉得习以为常吧。

　　而让我自己都觉得意外的是，我竟然毫不犹豫的答应了他，并且从当天的学习时间里扣去了不小的一块。

　　我画好后，他退后几步，欣赏似的，然后说“你真有天赋，不想专门去学画画吗？”

　　“此生已矣，”我哂然，“下辈子会认真考虑的。”

　　他笑了：“我只要自己想要的。”

　　然后他说：“我叫哈维尔，你认识我吗？”

　　我微笑，以同样的话回敬：“我叫羽生结弦，你认识我吗？”

　　一瞬间他眼中流露出的惊讶让我有大笑一场的冲动。

　　“你就是羽生结弦，年级第一的那个羽生结弦？”

　　原来他认识羽生结弦，而他并不认识我。

　　我说是，我就是结弦，我当然也知道你是哈维尔。

　　哈维尔就又笑了，露出洁白而整齐的牙齿。

　　之后很久，都没有再见到那位英俊的外国学生，我依旧过着很结弦的生活，别说波澜，连一丝皱褶也无。

　　一日路过天台，听见老师在给哈维尔打电话，问他突然准备请假三天是怎么回事。

　　他在那边用一米外都能听到的声音大笑，“老师我要去山里体验生活，回去时会给您带礼物。”

　　那一刻我好像突然间明白了自己为什么会不由自主的关注哈维尔，大概因为我太清楚自己想要什么，而实现梦想的路途上所有无可奈何的割舍，都尽数握在哈维尔的手中，并且被他奉若珍宝。

　　而那种感觉，绝对不是厌恶。

　　临近期末考试，我去文印处领回整个年级的练习卷，出门时看到哈维尔从校长室出来，他看到我，停了下来：“嗨，结弦。”

　　我说嗨，然后他伸出手，替我分担了一半的重量。  
　　  
　　“结弦，我要走了。”他说：“我要回西班牙，我想要做个画家。”

　　我没有立场赞扬他做的好，但我知道，我无法开口说出让他留下的话。

　　于是我只能说：“哈维尔，晚上没事的话，咱们出去玩吧。”

　　他挑起一边的眉毛：“自习呢？”

　　“当然逃了。”

　　“你是结弦诶，你居然还会旷课？”

　　“当然会。”

　　人确实有作茧自缚的本能，但是不能一直被困在自己准备的牢笼里。

　　哈维尔如此，我又何尝不是呢？

　　在天还亮着的时候离开学校，现在想来那似乎是唯一的一次。快到校门的时候，哈维尔这个惯犯居然还有些紧张：“要不要带个帽子遮一下？好多老师都认识你的吧。”

　　我哈哈大笑：“你都不认识我，他们又怎么可能认识？”

　　哈维尔不知在想些什么，吐了吐舌头。

　　“好吧。”他说。

　　我们去西街吃烤肉，领了一堆莫名其妙的优惠券，很满足，而且心安理得。

　　然后哈维尔说：“结弦，咱们去爬山吧。”

　　我说好。

　　城郊有座小山，说是山，其实很矮很低，充其量只算得上是个有幅度的缓坡，然而，不费吹灰之力的登上山顶，我和哈维尔都被震撼了。

　　漫天繁星，仿佛银河近在眼前。

　　哈维尔说：“结弦，你明天回学校，怎么和老师说啊?”

　　我说：“就说‘爷都是年级第一了，你们还管我做什么？’”

　　哈维尔有些不可置信的看着我。  
　　  
　　我哈哈大笑。

　　哈维尔想了想，“结弦，原来你并没有那么古板。”

　　“哈维尔，原来你也没有那么自由。”

　　我们相视大笑，不能自已，仿佛宇宙世界，万事万物，这一刻都与我无关。

　　哈维尔面对山下，傻子似的大喊：“I am the king of the world!”

　　我紧随其后：“I am the king of the kings of the world!”

　　余音绵延着回响，像是一杯久违的甘醇美酒。

　　亦像是你我的青春，是时有波澜的平淡如水。

　　End


End file.
